


There's Not Going to Be Kissing, Is There?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor ficlet about Gibbs/Dinozzo set in The Princess Bride universe. Includes some crackiness (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Not Going to Be Kissing, Is There?

"As you wish," Tony said, when Gibbs told him to fetch the water.

"As you wish," Tony said, when Gibbs told him to gather the wood.

"As you wish," Tony said when Gibbs told him to wait for him in his bed.

And every time Tony said it, the long gaze between the two men made it clear that to Tony, obedience was love. And they spent their days and nights wrapped up in love and obedience, alone in the farmhouse in the rural reaches of the province Gibbs governed, the Northern Commonwealth of the Island in the Sea.

Gibbs was devastated the day he found out Tony had been killed at sea by pirates. He gave up on hope, and agreed to leave the island and join forces with Duke Fornell. He didn't much like the Duke, it was well-known, but everyone could see that there was nothing tying Gibbs to the island any more.

But Gibbs didn't expect the transport ship to be taken by pirates. Especially not by the Dread Pirate DiNardo.

As soon as the man in the black mask saw Gibbs, he smiled ferociously. "This one will be my hostage," he said and when the ship came to shore, he led Gibbs at swordpoint apart from the other pirates and onto a lonely mountain trail.

Finally, the pirate spoke,"Tell me, old man, since I may kill you at any moment, have you led a full life? Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Gibbs seemed lost in thought at the answer.

"What happened to your love?" the pirate demanded to know.

"Sailed off, and never returned," Gibbs said wistfully.

The pirate exploded in rage. "You lie! You lie when you say you loved him. If you had loved him, you wouldn't have given up on him! You would never have left the island! You would have waited for him forever!"

"Maybe," Gibbs said softly, his tone changing almost imperceptibly, "Or maybe I would get revenge on the man who killed him." And with that, Gibbs swiftly punched the masked man in the head, knocking him to the ground. As the pirate struggled to get his sword out of his sheath, Gibbs quickly subdued him, held him down by putting his knee on the pirate's chest, and took a large knife that was hidden in his boot and held it firmly above the pirate's chest.

"You think I don't know it was you," Gibbs seethed. "I knew. I knew you killed Tony. Like I knew that you couldn't resist going after a Fornellian transport ship. Like I knew you would take the most important noble on the ship hostage. Like I knew you would die by my hand, slow and painful. So let's. Get. Started."

Gibbs cut the pirate's belt off, thereby separating him from his weapons, then kicked the pirate in the gut with such force that he flew off the path and rolled down the tall, steep mountainside.

"This is just the beginning," Gibbs yelled after him, "I am gonna make you hurt, you bastard!"

The figure rolling down the hill yelled back, "As...you...wish."

Realizing what had happened, Gibbs worriedly went down after him, stumbling a few times himself. When he finally reached the man in black, Gibbs tore off his mask.

"Tony!" Gibbs embraced him as they both winced from the recent bruises from tumbling own the hill.

"You were dead," Gibbs said in amazement.

"Sorry, boss," DiNozzo answered.

"Don't apologize to me, Tony. A pirate can't afford to look weak. Just ... don't ever die again."

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> The prompt was Tony/Gibbs, in the Princess Bride universe.


End file.
